


Hello, Billy Moon

by Ginomica1790



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ABO, Age Difference, Daddy Issues, M/M, Mpreg, PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790
Summary: （下面的警告看完不能吃的就不要吃了，我真的好骸怕挨喷orz）提示：Kylo/Hux 斜线有意义；ABO mpreg；可能是个架空AU吧，我只是想搞米尔恩人设的Hux；12岁年龄差；心理疾病：俄狄浦斯&daddy issue（不确定能不能这样说）；PTSD；一小部分囚禁和强迫内容；习惯性HE。





	Hello, Billy Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hux大概就是《再见，克里斯托弗罗宾》里退伍军人独居作家的设定（因为觉得直接用米尔恩的名字不太好hhhhh毕竟是个下水道cpy文学）；Billy moon小朋友友情出演一下？；Ben有点像《离别七日情》里Philip那种恋父（？）又恋母。  
> 但是！ 两部电影没看过都没关系！ 完全不影响阅读！ Bon Appetit！

1，

 

这是个错误。

 

他真诚的朋友，一直跟随他从战场上的护士变成他的女仆——Phasma在离别去看望生病的母亲前再一次提醒了他：离那个男孩远点，他是个麻烦，是个错误。

 

是的，在经历了残酷战场的两人看来，那个住在丛林另一端的20岁男人还完全是个孩子，即使他的身高几乎要赶上Phasma，而且壮的像一只熊。

 

Hux叹了口气，还是带好手套把香喷喷的苹果派从烤箱里拿了出来。男孩听说只剩他一个人在家执意要留下来陪他，即使他们都心知肚明这个年轻的Alpha到底想要什么。从一开始在丛林里偶遇，他便像块橡皮糖似的想方设法粘着Hux，从什么修鸡窝，砍柴，听Hux读书，陪Hux散步，到烂俗的理由诸如自己生病了，拿错了信件或者在家很无聊等等等等，Phasma见Hux从没有撵他走的意思，也只好每次冷嘲热讽一番就作罢。

 

Ben紧张地摆弄着餐具，以一种明显故作镇定的姿态。

 

“叔叔，我来。”

 

“别，小心烫。” Hux带着隔热手套阻止了他。叔叔，其实他只大对方12岁。但，也可以这么叫吧，反正伦敦的老朋友都说他从战场回来就变成了一个小老头。

 

“嘶——” Ben在盘子已经落到桌上后还是不小心碰到了金属。由于内心的慌乱，他的手脚才如此笨拙的不协调。

 

“要紧吗？我看看。” Hux摘掉手套，但来不及摘他的围裙，拉住Ben的手指的一瞬间仿佛触了电又松开。

 

突然的动作让气氛变得更加微妙，Hux猛地躲开男孩炙热的眼神，拿起餐刀开始切派，金色的发丝垂下一缕在他的额前晃着。

 

“疼……”

 

Hux停下刀轻轻倒吸一口气。也许只是他想多了，他转过来重新面对Ben。男孩把通红的指尖给他看。“冲点凉水会好些，我去给你拿冰块。”

 

 

“嗯……” Hux发出闷哼，手里的冰块掉进了面前的水槽。年轻的Alpha从后面箍住他的腰，他的双腿几乎是立刻发软，刚刚有所放松下来的心又开始剧烈的在胸腔里跳，“Ben，放……放开我……”

 

“叔叔……Hux！我……想要你……” 健壮的手臂紧紧的箍着他的的小腹，Hux的围裙，衬衫都由于两副躯体近距离的挣扎扭动而变皱。

 

Hux甚至用后背就能感觉到贴在他身后的那颗心脏也在同样剧烈地跳动，男孩的气息紊乱粗犷，打在他的耳廓。这不是他们的计划，Ben也许打算等到吃完再说，不然他也不会等那么久，所以Hux也打算吃完就撵男孩走，避免这个错误。可是他低估了费洛蒙的引力，来不及了。

 

第一个湿漉漉的吻就这样打乱了两个人原有的人生轨迹。

 

2，

 

Hux站在窗前抽烟，在花园里锄草的Phasma抬头看了他一眼，摇摇头起身抱着草筐走了。她大半个月前回来之后就一直是这样的眼神，仿佛他堕入了什么万丈深渊。

 

他们聊过一次，Phasma说她回来那天整栋楼里都是那个该死的奶狗的气味，她甚至怀疑Ben是不是真的在房间的角落里撒了尿来标记自己的领地。Hux当时笑了，如果Phasma作为一个Beta都觉得气味浓郁，那他们可能那一周确实做的太过了。如果不是Hux的衬衫太窄他穿不上，Ben可能连拿日用品那一趟都不会回去，他整个人几乎时刻不停地黏在Hux身上。自从三年前那个名叫Daphne女Alpha离开了他，Hux很久没觉得这么满足这么幸福。

 

可是现在汹涌的情欲逐渐平息，属于作家的敏感与理智让他再次变得伤感。

这是个错误，错的超乎他的想象。

Hux熄灭了手里的细支烟，轻轻地隔着睡袍按住了自己的胸。两边乳头都红肿刺痛，后穴也被痛痒地似乎还记得那个形状，也许床上躺着的那个混蛋真的是只狗，Hux无助地捂住了脸。

 

“Papa？能把窗帘拉上吗？我还想再睡一会。”

 

是了，这就是他们的问题。Papa？Hux上次提了一句能不能别叫自己叔叔，他现在就多了一个20岁的“儿子”，每天晚上操他的“儿子”，更别提每次都叼着Hux的乳头不松开。

 

虽然自己也没有过什么光彩的童年，Hux还是好奇什么样的家庭能培养出这么缺爱的孩子，他现在几乎可以确认他的男孩有严重的心理疾病。更加让他感到厌恶的是，每次Ben在床上那么叫，他都会不自觉的更加兴奋。对方的下一句则会是，“Papa，你真的好紧……” 这么看起来他也是个无可救药的变态。

 

Hux没理他，揉了揉泛红的眼睛去了书房。他要给伦敦的朋友写封信，他对男孩的过往一无所知，这无疑是危险的。

 

“Papa？你不高兴了吗？” Ben赤脚走进他的书房。

“我没有。不要那么叫我，Kylo。” Hux记得Ben执意让他用这个名字，可是对方却无视了他一次一次对称呼的纠正，这只是两人之间不太公平的相处模式的冰山一角。

 

“你不要我了吗？”

“什么？” 男孩话语中沉闷的哭音让他终于停下了笔。

“不，没有，你在胡说什么。” Hux忍不住走过去任对方强势地拥住自己，“我只是在写东西……”

 

“求你，永远别像他们一样骗我，别离开我，Papa……”

 

Hux听到楼道里Phasma失手打碎瓷盘的声音。

 

 

3.

“出去！” Hux努力地压住门，徒劳，Ben的力气过大。

“我不明白。Pa……Hux，求你，你说过不会离开我，到底发生了什么？”

“我不要你了！”

“我不信！”

“离开！我的！房子！回你母亲那里去，他们在找你。”

 

男孩突然噤了声，从合不拢的门和墙间脱身出去，头也不回地跑进了树林，只剩Hux一人抵着木门泣不成声。

 

颤抖，Hux还是忍不住再次打开了信件，泪水模糊了视线他很快就读不下去。

 

Leia，Leia Organa的儿子。国内最大的主战派代表Leia将军的儿子半年前离家出走。

 

战场上的死尸，蛆蝇是他挥之不去的噩梦。 Hux的政治主张倾向于第一秩序军团的领袖Snoke，所以即使他的初衷是和平，战后那些以劝降义军为出发点的作品还是几乎败光了他所有的名气。加上不停发作的创伤后应激障碍，他才不得不躲到这个乡间别墅。

 

朋友的信来的晚了一些。

 

来不及了。

 

他来不及躲开可怖的战争，躲开虚伪的政治，躲开和恶俗城市有任何瓜葛的东西——他怀孕了。

 

Hux踌躇犹豫了三天，打发Phasma去确保Ben离开了这片丛林，但是只告诉她坚决要分开的原因是对方的身份，隐瞒下了自己的秘密。Ben还是个孩子，没可能做一个好父亲。

 

雨夜，Hux缩在冰冷的沙发上，还是忍不住去衣柜里翻出唯一剩下与Kylo Ren有关的东西，一件黑色的披风，有他的“奶狗”的味道。

 

将在雨声中渐入梦境之际，一个熟悉又陌生的黑影湿漉漉的站在他面前。在看到披风的时候对方也许有一丝迟疑，但Hux还是在下一秒被粗暴地扛了起来。布料的纠葛让他几乎无法挣扎，朦胧中只能用力的推开对方的肩头，来保护自己的小腹不受撞击。

 

“Ben……不要这样……”

“我说过不要叫我Ben！！！”

 

黑夜中地下室唯一的照明灯亮的刺眼而且不停摇晃，就好像战场上偶尔扫过的探照灯，Kylo的声音从未显得如此震耳欲聋。Hux缩在地面上开始剧烈地抖动，几乎不敢睁眼，可能是全身的雨水还是别的什么，他冷的厉害。

 

PTSD。

 

Kylo见过这个，他们在树林里散步路过蜂巢的时候Hux发作过，开香槟酒的时候Hux发作过，气球爆裂、瓷器摔碎的时候Hux也发作过。暴戾的念头不知怎么瞬间烟消云散。

Kylo脱去Hux湿透的衣服和自己的上衣，让他靠在自己的胸膛，单手抱起柔软的身躯去楼上放热水。明明上一分钟他还想要粗暴地把Omega拴在地下室，一遍一遍宣誓自己的主权，让他完完全全的属于自己，这一刻他却极尽所能的轻柔。

 

他要像Hux那样把洗澡水放得滚烫，再兑凉水，加冰块。看，Hux，我也可以照顾你，Kylo想。

 

“Papa，没事了。我在这里。”

 

 

“我怀孕了，K……Kylo……不能泡澡。”——就这样，一夜间Hux成功的激怒男人两次。

 

4.

 

三个月，孕期中再次相处了三个月耗尽了两个人所有的耐心，却熬不干可恨的情欲。他们都是疯子，他们都有病，继续在一起只能让彼此越病越重，Hux看着床单上的血迹忍无可忍地拿出藏枕下早已写好的信。

 

Kylo前一夜的任性并没有让他流产，对方甚至暴怒的摔门离开而忘记了锁他。可是在拜托送信的女士尽可能快的帮他之后，Hux跑回地下室悄悄割伤小臂内侧，扩大了床单上的血迹，然后卧在原处——他要伪装失去了这个孩子才能保住它。

 

他们争吵过无数回，但Hux从没见过Kylo这种情绪。

他站在床前没什么动作，但整间卧室的空气都变得僵硬凝固、沉重破碎。Hux努力藏好手臂深处的伤痕，想继续维持空洞的眼神，可是就要失去彼此的念头还是让他变得悲伤。

暴风雨始终没来到，低气压就这样盘旋在卧室里。就在Hux以为他们再也不会开口，或者Kylo马上会杀了他然后自杀的时候，警笛声救了他的全世界。

 

不是他的信，那封信到Leia手中可能也还要几天，Hux后来想他也许一生中再也没有那么感激过Leia Organa。 如果不是这位义军领袖提前找到被Kylo重伤的Phasma，Hux实在想不出要怎么继续面对支离破碎的Kylo和自己。

 

“需要我找医生来吗？”

“不用。” Hux从发硬变棕的床单上坐起来拢了拢睡袍，他苍白的嘴唇微微颤抖，略显神经质地撇过头，“带你儿子走，永远别让我再见到他。”

 

Leia张了张嘴没说话，Hux在伦敦也算是知名作家，她实在无法想象第一次和第一秩序的喉舌打交道是因为对方被自己失踪的儿子囚禁而且流产。

 

闹剧还在继续，Ben打翻了三个警察。但是再次冲进楼下只看了Hux一眼，对方冰冷的眼神就让他绝望地决定永远离开。

 

 

“您没告诉我您怀孕了。” Phasma跪在床前握住Hux冰冷的双手，“不然也不会这样……”

“嘘……” Hux指指自己的肚子微弱地牵牵嘴角，没说完就无力地昏了过去。

 

 

5.

 

阳光晒得人骨头发酥，Hux懒洋洋地靠在窗前，放下了手里的书和笔。他为Billy写了本儿童故事，用来哄他睡觉。楼下九岁的小男孩正牵着一只玩具熊满花园的跑。

 

“Billy Moooooooooon！！回来吃饭了！” Phasma的声音从厨房的窗子透出来整栋别墅都能听到。

 

Billy？为什么是Billy？Hux胡乱取的。洗礼的神父问他孩子叫什么，Hux的头发懵，他想说Ben，但是出口就变成了Billy。Moon，则可能是月亮再不如那一年夏天两个人看得那么圆的缘故。

 

午饭后，Hux哄Billy午睡。不知道为什么，他最近总是心慌。也许是因为过不了多久他总要送男孩去学校，那时也许会有些麻烦。Hux盼着那个人已经将他遗忘，又悄悄地想他永远也不要忘。盖好Billy的被子，小男孩却已经睡醒睁开了眼。

“Papa，你不高兴了吗？”

“没有……”

“Papa，我们去树林里散步好吗？”

“好……”

 

家还在地平线远端像个小小的模型的时候，男孩就拽着他的手往回跑，“看吶！Papa，那里有辆车！”

 

不好的预感，Hux拧紧了眉头。

 

果然，Phasma拿着干草叉在门口争吵，试图赶走不速之客。

 

Hux看清来人之后一个字也说不出来被钉在原地，他胸腔剧烈地起伏，视线瞬间被水雾模糊。小男孩被突然转向他的视线吓得一抖松开了手里的小熊，躲在爸爸身后抱住他的腿。

 

Kylo的喉咙也似乎被牢牢掐住，一个字也发不出。他能做的只有死死盯着那个他念了九年的人，和那个怯生生的小怪物。

 

“疯子！” Phasma骂骂咧咧地摔了干草叉，转头回去准备多一人份的晚餐。

 

除了她，还是没人说得出话。Hux紧紧地握住Billy的肩仿佛不注意对方就会过来撕碎男孩一样，两个人以一种别扭的姿势走向房里。身后，Kylo，Kylo在望着他的想法让Hux全身的汗毛都立了起来，眼泪终于被憋了回去。

 

“小怪物”抱着Hux的腿，努力回头瞪着金棕色的大眼睛看到不速之客也抬腿进了他家。

 

 

“Papa……？”

 

Billy Moon吃过最诡异的一餐被Kylo剧烈地咳嗽声打断。

 

Kylo被小男孩的称呼呛出了眼泪，他艰难地平复呼吸，不可置信地望着桌对面的人。

 

“Billy，去厨房，和Phasma一起吃……” Papa的手拦着他，可是视线却完全不在他身上，Billy很怕这个到现在一句话也没说过的陌生人，故事里讲的熊可能就是这么高大。他抱起餐盘从桌上下来，他要去好好问问Phasma婶婶这人是谁，为什么Papa一见他就哭，还要留他吃晚饭。

 

Phasma婶婶却好像没听到他的问题，“Shhhh……” 她嘴里塞着面包站在厨房门口伸着脖子向餐厅张望。前几天在市场上听说Kylo Ren现在做了第一秩序的领袖Phasma就有奇怪的预感，现在更是不安，这么多年她始终看不透两个人的相处模式。

 

“Armitage Hux，我要杀了你……”

 

Billy跟着拿着餐刀的婶婶冲出去，却只看到两个人跪在地上相拥而泣。

 

6.

 

“我杀了Snoke，Hux……” Hux支起身摸着他的脸。

“我还杀了好多人……” Hux开始细细地吻他。

“我下个月要和Leia签停战协定了，Hux……”

 

“Shhh……你还没告诉我这个疤是怎么来的……” Hux盯着他的眼睛，和Billy一样嵌着星星。

 

Kylo握住他的手，抿唇笑了，突然翻身再次把他压在身下。“再为我生个孩子，Hux。”

 

Hux仰头低笑，“Kylo，我41了，你还不如直接劈开我。生Billy的时候我……啊……”

 

Kylo 俯下身去吸他的后穴，刚刚变得温热的液体离开身体的感觉让Hux发出羞耻的叫声。

 

“那就不要了。”

 

 

 

军旅生涯让Kylo Ren习惯了早起，睁眼就看到黑发小男孩站在床头好奇的盯着他。

 

“Billy！我说过进我的房间要敲门！” Hux也醒了，他慌乱地盖好被子检查周围有没有露出什么孩子不该看的东西。

 

Kylo大笑起来。

 

“Hello, Billy Moon.”

 

 

 

 

 ~~I am your father~~ （不是，没有，划掉。）


End file.
